


Friends to Bonded

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: A little snippet of Chase and Riley together when one is a sweet Alpha and the other needs a little help through their heat.





	Friends to Bonded

Sometimes, okay a lot of the time, people though Chase was oblivious, but when it came to Omega’s he was one of the most attentive Alpha’s there was.

He’d had quite a few friends who were Omegas and often helped them through there heats, whether it was just his presence there to sooth their instincts or something more. One way or another he made sure they were taken care of, it was something he enjoyed and it was something of a privilege in his mind, that they trusted him to take care of them when they were so vulnerable.

It had taken him a while to figure out Riley was an Omega, he had such a subtle scent that he didn’t notice until he’d caught the youngest ranger in a hug and nuzzled into his neck.

It had been the faintest hit of the scent that most would just confuse with close proximity but instinctively Chase knew it was Riley’s scent, no one else seemed to realise they had an Omega in the group.

He had listened to everyone worry about Riley calling in sick all day and had offered to be the one to check up on him. No one questioned it. The southerner and the Kiwi were best friends after all.

It was after the cafe had closed Chase had gone straight to Riley’s small but very nice apartment.

He didn’t even have to knock on the door for it to be opened, and he had to take a moment as the Omega’s scent hit him in full. It made his mouth water and cock twitch and how thoroughly debauched Riley looked certainly didn’t help. His dark blond hair was ruffled and his cheeks flushed, a beautiful pink flush spread across his cheeks and his lips were swollen and shiny from being bitten. He was dressed in black sweat pants and a hoodie that was a little to big for him, Chase recognised his own.

The Alpha pulled himself together and looked up to see Riley smiling at him, a look lined with pure amusement as the younger stepped back, gesturing for the other to come in.

Chase did so, placing his skateboard and kicking off his shoes by the door because that’s what Riley preferred.

“I figured you might like some company?” It was more of a question and Riley chuckled.

“If it’s okay with you Hotshot I’d like more then that.” Emerald eyes sparkled, the need of his heat letting him be a little bolder but it was entirely him asking as he let his arms come up around the taller’s shoulders, pressing close.

Chase answered by sealing their mouths together in a deep kiss that made the Omega moan.

To Chase this felt like nothing before, it had never been so easy even with an Omega, but with Riley, they both knew what the other wanted, what the other desired.

They didn’t fuck, they made love, the gentle roll of bodies and constant feel of hot skin while they touched and tasted.

They both knew from that moment on they were gone. This was it for them and there would be no moving on. Riley and Chase, Omega and Alpha, bonded mentally and physically and neither of them would ever regret it.


End file.
